The Light In My Heart
by Hikari-Sora1
Summary: Riku tries to decide his feelings for Sora, the only problem is...he doesn't know if Sora feels the same way! When Sora does return his feelings, can they make it last? Or will the Heartless come? RikuxSora shonen-ai; YAOI chpt.7 now up!
1. I've been having these weird thoughts

The Light In My Heart

- - - - - - - - - -

_I always wanted to go to other worlds. Was this some childish fantasy? Hn. There were times I doubted it wasn't. Ever since I was little, __I yearned to see what lied beyond this tiny prison. This small prison called 'Destiny Islands.' I am but a prisoner, and a prisoner I shall always be. __I made the decision. No more kid adventures. The real thing. I want to savor my first taste of freedom._

"Riku!" shouted Sora. "You bum! Wakeup!"

"H-Huh? W-Wha?" Riku stirred around on his bed. sigh Another dream. Riku sat up from the cozy warmth of his bed and turned to his open window. He looked out and saw his best buddy grinning like a fool. This made Riku laugh. He wants to get his butt kicked again I see.

"I'll be down in a minute!" shouted back Riku, smirking. Of course, it would be a very looong minute. Despite Riku's cool attitude, he wasn't

keen on tidiness. Hn. Just go through all the clothes on the floor and pick out something pretty. He picked out his usual yellow shirt and royal blue pants. Deciding it was satisfactory, he ran out of his bedroom-not bothering to shut it or lock it for that matter.

Riku groaned, lifting his arms above his head in a heavy stretch and a hinted yawn.

"Riku," Sora began, "are you okay? I mean, you been out of it for a few days. Is anything bothering you?"

Aww, how cute. Cheerful Sora was worried about him... ...?...'Did I just say _cute_?'

"Huh?" Riku offered, pretending he wasn't listening. Sora gave Riku his best death glare he could muster, which only caused Riku to tease him further.

"And you're still wearing that crown pendant?" He chuckled.

"Of course! You're the one who gave it to me! So I treasure it!" Sora declared happily.

Riku smiled. He couldn't help it. Combine ingredients sunshine, miracles, surprises and sugar mixed into one solution, you get the spirited youth, Sora. But over all, he was happy and content to have the brunett by his side. He was curious, however, that he had kept that trinket. It was just a birthday gift...and yet...he cherished it.

"Wanna go a round?" asked Sora, smirking.

"Sure." Riku retorted. "Anything to wipe that smug look off your face."

"I'm feeling lucky." He smirked yet again.

"Are we now?" Riku chuckled. "I don't think you're old enough to play with the big boys, So-ra."

Sora gave his infamous pout, giving Riku his best innocent act yet. 'Damn! Why is he so cute?!.. ...I did it _again_! Why do I think these things?!'

He just shugged them off as teenage hormones.

"Alright. You win. Same place as always?"

"You bet!" Sora declared with glee.

"Ladies first!" Riku laughed. Then lowered his back down slightly in a bow. Sora again threw his comrade a 'death glare.'

They went at it for hours it seemed, each had a wooden sword, fighting each other with equal vigor. Riku dashed at Sora. Sora leaped out of the way and brought his sword around to collide with Riku's side-making him yelp out in surprise and fall on his back. Sora laughed and giggled until Riku came back with a fierce rebound kick-right in Sora's face. Sora fell down on his backside, rubbing his jaw gently. Then stood back up and slung his sword at Riku wildly.

"Woah, there!" Warned Riku. "You'll get nowhere slinging your sword around aimlessly!"

"As long as it puts you in your place, you arrogant bastard!" Sora smirked.

"Oh my! Is little innocent Sora cursing? I thought I'd never live to see the day!" Riku mocked half-heartedly.

"Hey, Riku?" Sora questioned.

"What is it, 'O pure one?" Riku grinned.

"You like swimming?" Sora continued.

"Yeah, why d-" That's as far as Riku got out before he was shoved into the ocean off of the paopu island platform. Sora leaped into the air in joy.

"YEAH!! I did it!! I beat Riku the Swordmaster!!" Sora gave a few victory poses, and even threw in a little dance just to shake things up. A few moments later, Riku resurfaced, sputtering out salt water. He watched silently as Sora did his little dance. 'Ohh...he has a nice butt-No! Shut up!'

"About time.'' Riku smirked. Sora practically skipped up to Riku.

"You okay?" He giggled. "You're soaked! _Whatever_ made you decide to go for a dip?"

"I don't know!" Riku sarcastically laughed. "I guess the urge crashed into me, _literally_!" Sora giggled again and extended his arm to help Riku out of the salty ocean water. Riku took it gratefully. 'I'm so glad you're with me, Sora.' He told himself metally.

Sora and Riku layed back on the sandy paopu platform, gazing up at the sky. These were the moments Riku lived for. The cool tropical breeze, stretching out on the sand, and being accompanied by your best friend. There were no worries, nothing to fret over...just...serenity. Destiny

Islands may be beautiful, but a part of him always hated it. He believed there was something much more, and he wanted to find it, welcome it, and embrace it.

A slight ruffling noise was heard by Riku's head, causing him to shake out of his thoughts. "Sora?"

"Riku...what would you think if I became a mermaid?"

"Mer_maid_, Sora? Don't you mean, mer_boy_?"

"Whatever. Just answer the question." Sora turned his attention to the clouds.

"Well...I'd be a little weirded out but...I'd still love you." Riku gasped mentally. 'You did _not_ just say that!!'

"Hmm. Well...what about a vampire?" He asked again. 'Did he just say what I thought he said?' Sora wondered.

"Ehh...freakish much?"

Sora lightly giggled. "I suppose you're wondering why I asked you those things?" Sora took his silence as a 'Yes I do! Pour your heart out!'

"I wanna...well...I don't wanna stay here anymore." Riku jumped up, staring at Sora increduously. "What?"

"I wanna get out and learn what's out there! I wanna see other worlds!" Sora smiled then slightly frowned, "Is it a stupid dream?"

Riku gave a hearty laugh. "No! Of course not!" he smiled. "I feel the same way. But...what does a err...mer_boy_ and a vampire have to do with anything?"

"Well...just imagine if there was an under water kingdom! We can't breathe under water Riku, so, a merboy. Or there was a place where lots of ghosts and skeletons hung out? You'd have to fit in _somehow_."

"Oh, Sora, Sora, Sora...you and your imagination, I swear!"

"It's a possibility!"

"Yeah right. And I have a high chance of havng my body possessed by some psyco." The two boys exchanged looks and laughed.

"Quite bluntly, I think _your_ imagination needs improvement." Sora giggled.

"What? You mean no one would want to possess me?" Riku half-joked.

"Why would they?" Sora shrugged.

"Because I am drop-dead-gorgeous!" Riku chuckled.

Sora began looking at Riku intently. 'Yeah...you are... ... ? Wha? Where did that come from?!'

The both of them looked up at the sky, it was going to get dark soon. The sun was setting slowly behind the gemtle orange glow of clouds.

Turning the sky a brilliant shade of pink, purple, yellow and orange. To add more perfection to the moment, the ocean was rolling in gentle waves and the gulls cried out their song to echo in the endless sky. Riku turned to face the brunett. Beautiful. That was the only word he could conjure up. The colors of the sunset practically framed his face making him seem angelic. They also mixed in well with his tanned skin. Sora, sensing someone was watching him, turned to look at Riku.

"Something wrong, Riku?" Sora interrogated with concern. Damn, he looked so beautiful! He couldn't hold it in anymore! But...hold _what _in?

Did he actually-? Okay, he always admitted to himself that he loved Sora, but, in _that_ way? He couldn't-no, he wouldn't. Why risk this friendship that they already had? Was it worth it? To ache for something more? Besides, that would make him...gay...wouldn't it? But he heard somewhere that it's alright to experiment with your sexuality. To find out how you really fit in.

"Sora..." Riku glanced at him wistfully. This was it...no holding back.

"Ri-" Riku gently pressed his lips against Sora's. At first, Riku was a little frightened. The thought of Sora rejecting him plagued his thoughts.

It hurt, the thoughts hurt. Imagine what it would do to him if Sora really did reject him.

Sora gasped and pulled away from Riku. "You just-!! I can't believe you just-!!" Sora leaped up and began to run, but Riku grabbed his hand to stop him in his tracks.

"Sora, please don't-" Riku begged. Sora pushed him away. What else could he do? He was confused! Here Riku had been his friend for over more than 10 years, and he knew just about every secret the silver-haired teen harbored. Shocked, befuddled, and worried-Sora began to run.

He ran and ran and didn't stop, even when his best friend in the whole wide world called-no, begged for him to come back.

"Sora...don't...g-go..." Riku fell into the sand, holding onto himself. He didn't hold back. The tears began to stream freely down his face. He released a loud scream and buried himself in his sobs, falling back to lean on the paopu fruit tree. It's his fault, he thought. Everything was his fault. He ruined their relationship. Those long-god knew _how_ many years of trust-down the drain. All because he wanted something more than friendship from Sora. What had he expected? That innocent angel Sora would say 'Oh Riku! I love you! Oh touch me, have your way with me!'?

Never...that would never happen.

Sora turned his head towards the scream. 'Poor Riku...but...I-I didn't know what else to do...he-' Sora blushed and whispered, "kissed me."

'I have to face him sooner or later...' Sora, with a heavy heart, trudged back to Riku's location at the paopu island platform.

Riku had begun to settle down a little bit, but his shoulders still racked with near-silent sobs. When Sora saw this, it nearly tore his heart in two.

He wasn't used to seeing the strong silver-haired boy act this way. He looked so vulnerable, open to anything that seemed frothed with danger.

You just can't argue with a word like 'froth.'

"R-Riku?" Sora asked weakly. Riku didn't bother raising his head. Sora bit his bottom lip, thinking of what to do. That's when he decided to step forward and place a hand on Riku's shoulder. He let out a low whimper when Sora's hand came into contact with his body.

"Riku I-" Sora began before Riku interupted him.

"Think I'm a sick fag?"

"No!!" Sora nearly screamed. "How _dare_ you say that about yourself!?!"

"It's true!!" Riku's own voice rivaling Sora's. "You ran from me when I-!!" He stopped his sentence short.

"Y-You're my best friend, Riku. I don't want to see you like this..." Sora quivered.

Riku peered up to gaze into Sora's beautiful sapphire orbs. The tears that found their way down Riku's precious face nearly drove Sora over the

edge. He was crying...because of him. He ran away when Riku was only being true to his heart. But was he? Sora threw his scrupples out the window and threw his arms around Riku affectionately.

"Oh Riku! Please don't cry!" Tears bagan to well up in Sora's eyes. "I love you!" Then pressed his lips against Riku's passionately.

Riku, although shocked, abliged by parting his soft lips, allowing Sora to explore the newfound territory with his tongue. Sora did so, plunging his tongue in deeper, never letting Riku go. It's a wonder that Riku never gagged. He then pulled Sora away from himself to look at him. What he found almost terrified him. Lust. Sora was looking at Riku...with _lust_!

"Oh, Riku...I couldn't hold it in anymore. Y-You confused me, then...the dreams came back into my memory." Sora whimpered.

'Dreams?' Riku thought mentally.

"You'd throw me down on a bed, your bed I think. Then you'd start kissing me all over. They seared and they burned, I tingled at every touch...every kiss. Next, you would strip yourself, giving me a little strip dance I think..." Sora blushed.

Riku was silent, his eyes wide open.

"After that, you took off my clothes and...told me how beautiful I looked. How no one else compared, how no one else could come to touch my beauty. Finally..." Sora trailed off blushing.

"Finally?" Riku urged him.

He blushed even deeper. "You'd take me in your arms and we... ...Umm, did it..." 'I-I can still hear the moans and shouts in my head...'

Riku smiled, but was also a tad bit shocked. 'I don't believe it, Sora...I-I had dreamed of that moment for a long time.'

Sora whimpered. "Is it wrong?" Riku embraced him, lightly stroking his brown hair. "Of course not.."

"Please...Riku..." Sora begged. Riku didn't understand. Sora gently carressed Riku's smooth cheek and whispered, "can we?"

Riku gasped. "Do you...really want to?"

Sora nodded.

"Here?" Riku asked.

Yet again, Sora nodded.

"Hn, right where everyone can see." Riku smirked

"It's not a game, Riku." Sora managed weakly. "I want you to make love to me." 'Shit! He's serious!' Riku kicked himself metally.

"But...aren't you a-a virgin?" Riku stammered.

"Aren't you one too?" Sora countered. Riku smiled. Well, he had one thing deciphered. Sora was _definitely_ not the angel he pretended to be.

Riku advanced on Sora. He lightly pressed him to the sandy ground, stroking the side of his cheek. He bent down and stole a few sweet kisses from the brunett. Sora moaned opened his lips wide for Riku's predestined entry. Riku descovered every flawless detail of Sora's mouth...well... he did find a few places where Sora chewed on his jaw inside his cheek. But it didn't matter, all that did matter was that he was finally getting what he wanted! To taste the not-so-innocent angel was a sin unless with a blessing.

"P-Please more..." Sora begged. "I need you."

"Ssshhhh." Riku placed a finger on Sora's sweet lips. "Soon. Have patience." He smiled at the cherub. Then lowered his head and began to paint a path of pleasurable butterfly kisses down Sora's neck and collarbone. When he noticed some timid trembling from Sora. Riku pulled away from Sora to study him.

"Are you alright?" His voice coated with concern.

Sora just gave his trademark grin, and a very big grin it was. Riku always wondered how he did that. "Yes, Riku." And he pulled his face down so that their foreheads were touching.

Riku sighed and smiled. Oh how he adored Sora. He was his light, the only light that pierced through the darkness of his heart.

"I love you." Riku said.

"I love you, too." Sora whispered, undoing Riku's belt.

"Woah! Are you out just for sex?" Riku grinned.

"That's not the only thing...love, I want an eternal vow of love." Sora blushed. 'Oh, that was so corny...'

Riku smirked. "Alright. I Riku solemnly swear to love the precious angel Sora until the day I die...so help me God." Sora cocked an eyebrow.

"Wise guy, huh?" Sora retorted.

Riku grinned. He pulled his shirt over his head and began kissing on Sora's face, nibbling on his earlobes earning pleasured moans from the one below him. Sora then decided to strip his jacket...well, it was more of a hoodie. Then unzipped his red jumpsuit, stroking his hand over his ownchest seducing the silver-haired teen. Riku licked his lips repeatedly, oh how he dreamed of this moment. Reality was so much better than dreaming it. Such as kissing on a pillow in the middle of the night, pretending it's the one person you love but can never reach. Riku preferred to kiss on the brunett, than a wet pillow.

"Ohh..." Sora whistled, stroking his fingertips over Riku's groin area. "Someone's happy tonight." And true he was, it seems like an erection had found it's way to the surface. Riku smirked, pulling off his pants, letting Sora gawk at his body.

"My_ God_, is that thing _real_?!" totally forgetting about his plan to seduce Riku, Sora grasped his hips to get a better look.

"It looks smaller most of the time, trust me." Riku chuckled.

"...." Sora smiled. "Really?"

"Mmhmm...so...how do you want to go about it?"

"Let's...just do it." Sora replied. Riku chuckled at his request.

"So...you wanna fuck like rabbits?" Sora giggled at Riku's words.

"Yes..." Sora leaned forward and placed a kiss on Riku's lips. Riku trembled in anticipation. Too many times had he imagined the young teen in his arms. This was his chance! Was he gay? Hell yeah! If it meant that he got to be with Sora.

"It will hurt some." Riku warned.

"It's alright." Sora reassured. "I know it won't be deliberate."

Riku slowly stripped Sora's suit from his body, silently worshipping him. "Oh, Sora. So...beautiful." Riku managed in a whisper, and began to plant kisses along Sora's soft tummy making him slightly giggle.

"Am I so entrancing to you, Riku?" Sora asked smiling.

"Yes." Riku whispered. He gently fondled the tip of Sora's erection, causing him to gasp in pleasure.

"R-Riku...please....o-ohh! D-Don't tease me!" Sora begged.

"Then do you want to make love now?" Riku asked, love brightly glowing in his eyes.

"Yes. I'm ready. I'm yours for the taking." Sora smiled sweetly, a smile entirely different from his unnatural cheesy grin. Riku gently spread Sora's legs apart. He spit into his hand and began to lubricate his erected sex, elicting moans from deep within his throat. God, he couldn't wait until the beautiful angel was his. He pulled his hand away from his throbbing cock and placed it near the rim of tight muscle that was Sora's entrance.

Sora gasped. Oh, how he wanted this. But...that would make him gay. Hell, he didn't care. He had been so confused from the dreams that everytime he saw Riku shirtless on the beach, he just wanted to jump him, ravish him, molest him even! And now...he knew that Riku felt the same. Theywere both kindred spirits. Sora scrambled from his thoughts when Riku thrusted his well lubricated erection into Sora's tight opening. Sora let out a scream. A scream of pain, but entense pleasure. It was unlike anything he ever felt before. Riku felt like screaming himself. Sora's loud screams nearly drove him insane. And he continued pounding in and out of the brunett.

"A-Awh!! RIKU!!! O-OH!! More!!" Sora tightly wrapped his arms around his partner.

Riku continued, each thrust felt as good as the last. They finally ended their session, Riku spilling his seed into Sora, and Sora releasing onto their stomachs.

"Ooohhh, Sora...that felt so good." Riku panted.

"It was...amazing...just...pure bliss." Sora smiled, brushing Riku's platnium hair out of his eyes.

Riku leaned down and kissed Sora gently and pulled himself out of the brunett.

"Riku...I-I have a gift for you." Sora whispered.

"Hmm? What is it?" Riku's eyes twinkled with interest. Sora stood warily and began to climb the paopu tree, then after a few seconds, he came back down with the star shaped fruit in his trembling hands.

"If two people share one, their destinies become intertwined. They'll remain a part of each other's lives...no matter what." Sora reminded.

"You mean you want to be a part of my life?" Riku bolted up.

"Yes. And you in mine." Sora said as he broke the paopu in half and handed a piece to Riku. Sora smiled innocently and took a bite of the juicy fruit. Riku smiled back and took a bite as well. It was delicious. It had that elegant flavor that tickled your tongue. But Sora tasted better.

"Thank you, Sora." Riku nuzzled Sora and pulled him into his lap.

"Thank you, Riku." Sora nuzzled back.

"Sora, my angel, you are and will always be the light in my heart, guiding me throught the night."

Sora understood, he simply agreed, that he did...that he did.

_The End_

_/A.N. So...should I continue? Feel free to review. Say whatever you want. People should feel free to express their opinions... ... ...just don't__flame me...I'm sensitive and cry easily./_

P.S.: I'll be sending in stories that aren't mine, my friends created them. One of them doesn't have a computer, another doesn't want to have an account on the site, and the other one wants to read...so...when they send in stories, I'll be sure to tell you. ... ... ...THIS one is mine, I swear.


	2. Is any of this for real or not?

The Light In My Heart

Chapter 2

- - - - - - - - - -

Sora awoke the next morning. He found himself in his bed. W-What a minute! H-his bed?! 'I thought I?!' Sora leaped out os his bed and sprang out his door...then came back 5 seconds later to shut and lock it, unlike what Riku would do. "Riku...I have to talk to him."

He dashed out of his house and made his way to the other side of Destiny Islands when he ran into a young girl dressed in a bright yellow dress. (A.N: Three guesses who this is.) Sora fell onto his back, while the girl fell on her backside.

"Oww! Sora! That hurt!" She stood up and gently rubbed her hip.

"Sorry Selphie." Sora apologized. "Have you seen Riku?"

"Yeah, he's on the paopu platform training." Selphie pointed. 'Arggh! Is that all he does?!' "Thanks Selph! See ya later!" Sora ran off to meet with his comrade.

- - - - -

Riku swung his sword around and parried an invisible opponent. The sun was out early this morning, he needed to get a good start on his morning exercises. He brought his sword down and sent out a small flurry of punches and kicks. Damn! It was hot! Riku sighed in exasperation and discarded his shirt and shoes, then continued his session.

"Hey Ri-" Sora started. "...ku..." Sora quickly hid himself, but in a good spot where he could gaze upon the silver-haired boy's god-like beauty. 'He's so gorgeous, the way the sun shines on him. It looks like he's glowing...' Sora lightly moaned. 'And the way that sweat is rolling off his body...the way his body curves. He's quite flexible...' Sora quivered among his naughty thoughts and failed to notice that a small erection was awakening in his nether regions. Sora licked his parched lips. 'I gotta have him.'

Riku stopped his training altogether, when he heard sounds coming from the small shack at the end of the bridge. 'The hell?' He dropped his sword onto the sandy ground and made his way, bare-foot to the disturbing sounds. What he found took his breath away. Sora was sitting in a corner, half-naked and was giving himself a hand job! Oh yeah! That's what he likes to see! Riku smirked and made himself comfortable laying on the ground, a safe distance from Sora's eyes.

"Ngh...nhh...ah! R-R-riku..." Sora moaned out, tossing his head back. He began gripping and squeezing it, obviously pretending that it was Riku who was pleasuring him. He began pumping it hard and rough when he detected a small hint of semen, and nearly had an orgasm. 'Oh yess...' Riku placed a hand over his own cock and began rubbing it through his pants. Sora let out an ecstastic cry, and the semen shout out onto the ground in front of him. After Sora finished pleasuring himself, he began to slowly weep. This alarmed Riku and he sat up quickly.

"Riku..." Sora began, talking to himself. "I-I wish I knew if last night really happened." He closed his legs and tilted his head back.

Riku smiled. 'Is that what's bothering him?' He stood up and dusted himself off.

"Is any of this for real...or not?" Sora whispered.

"Of course, it's real." Came an unexpected reply, causing Sora to shake out of his thoughts. Riku kneeled down in front of Sora and stroked the brunett's hair.

"Y-You mean we really-?" Sora looked wide-eyed at the siver-haired teen.

"Yes Sora..." Riku leaned in and captured Sora's lips with his own. "We made passionate love." He whispered against Sora's parted lips. Sora moaned and wrapped his arms around Riku's neck. Riku continued kissing his brunett angel, when suddenly his head was being pushed down. Riku looked up, confused.

"S-Suck it..." Sora whispered, blushing madly. Riku gawked at Sora. Was he for real?!!

Riku blushed, but crawled in between Sora's legs. He parted them gently and stared at the brunett's member, then looked up at him to find him with his head tilted back. 'He wants this...' Riku decided. And pursed his lips around Sora's cock. This new sensation, apparently taking him by surprise, caused Sora to slightly jump and all the blood in his face-rushed down to his groin area.

Riku moaned, Sora was delicious! He couldn't get enough! He continued then began to bob his head up and down, sucking a bit more roughly. Sora fisted his hands in Riku's hair.

"I-I...ohh, nhhgh! Riku! I l-love you!" Sora panted out. Riku complied and all of a sudden, he sucked _very_ deeply and Sora released his sperm into Riku's awaiting mouth.

"Gahh!" Riku pulled back and threw his head back to better swallow his love's seed. Little drops of semen slowly trailed down the corners of his lips. Riku crushed his lips against Sora's. Sora embraced Riku tightly and darted his tongue into his mouth, tasting his own cum.

'It's so bitter...how did he swallow it?' Sora stroked Riku's hair sweetly.

Riku stared at Sora, looking him in the eyes and smiled. "I love you, too."

Sora sighed and layed back against the wooden wall. "Forever?"

Riku began planting hot, wet kisses on his angel's neck. "Oh, much longer."

Sora smiled, contented.


	3. We'll go on real adventures!

The Light In My Heart

- - - - - - - - - -

Chpt. 3

Sora layed in Riku's arms. He felt so tired. It was still in the afternoon and his eyelids became heavy. He could hear sleep beaconing him to a deep slumber. Riku placed sweet kisses on the top of the brunett's head while he stroked Sora's cheek.

"Sora...I have an idea." Riku whispered lowly. Sora turned around slowly and pressed kisses to his lover's neck.

"What?" Asked Sora, not trusting his voice for anything stronger.

Riku looked deep within Sora's eyes and he smiled. 'Sweet naive little Sora.' "Let's build a raft."

"A wha?!" Sora sat up a little too quickly.

"You know. A floating contraption th-" Sora interrupted Riku's lecture. "I know what a raft is, you dingbat!" Sora smirked.

"We share the same dream, Sora." Riku smiled. "Let's carry it out. We'll set sail and leave Destiny Islands." 'For good.' Riku added bitterly to himself.

Sora gazed up into Riku's face.

"What do you mean, 'leave Destiny Islands'?" Sora almost whimpered. Riku took note of this and held the brunett in his arms. "Not forever, love."

Riku whispered in his ear. "We can never leave Destiny Islands forever. We were born here, raised here, it's a fate we can't ignore. I just want to see what's out there. Aren't you curious to know as well?"

Sora fidgeted nervously. "Well yeah...but...our friends. What about them?" Riku lightly chuckled.

"Just the two of us." He buried his face in Sora's hair and inhaled his scent. It had that sweet cinnamin and choclate smell, the smell Riku loved.

'Just the two of us?' Sora thought to himself.

"Well, what do you say?" Riku brushed his lips against Sora's ear. Sora shivered and giggled at Riku's actions.

"I say yeah! Let's do it! How often does this chance come at your door?" Sora grinned his trademark grin, Riku shivered. 'Scary, how does he do it?'

Riku stood up and brought Sora up with him. "I have to go now." Riku cooed. Sora groaned. "Riikuuu! I can't stand being away from you!" Riku smirked. "Well...you can come over anytime you want...or..." Riku licked his lips and cupped Sora's ass. "Maybe I can spend the night?" "Oh hell yeah." Sora responded lowly at Riku's hidden intentions.

"Prepare yourself, my angel. For tonight, I'm gonna blow your mind. And possibly something else." Riku gazed down at Sora's crotch.

"Will I get a chance to be seme?" Riku laughed out loud. "No way! You're gonna be uke!" Sora tackled Riku to the ground and they were engaged in a short wrestling match. Riku came out on top and sat on Sora's back. "See? You're so good at playing the part! But seriously Sora, you let me win, didn't you?" "Like hell I did!" Sora squirmed uncomfortably. "Now get your ass off of my back!"

Riku chuckled. He turned Sora over onto his back and pinned him to the sandy floor. "I bet you'd like to lick it, wouldn't you?" Riku replied. Sora grinned a regular grin. "What else would I use my tongue for?" Riku purred seductively at his angel's sudden appeal of being extremely sexy. "Why don't we try that tonight? Then I can lick your ass..." "The pleasures of having you all to myself." Sora smirked.

"I could say the same thing. So...where shall we perform our session?" Riku asked, his erection beginning to awaken.

"My house." Sora kissed Riku fully on the lips. "All night long too."

"Can't wait." Riku moaned into Sora's mouth. "I really have to get going now."

"Okay...I love you, I'll see you tonight."

"I love you, too." Riku winked and dashed out of the shack.

Sora sighed. Maybe this idea about the raft could work...

A.N. : Hey all you wonderful reviewers! :) Here's chapter 3 and if you're wondering, yes I will add Riku and Sora's 'session' in the next chapter. Merry Christmas to all of you. I will give all of you a gift. See this link? Go to it and tell me how you like it, I did it myself. And on paint too.

http:img. photobucket. com/ albums /v337/ Hikari-Sora1 /KHSora .bmpwithout the spaces...

And don't be alarmed, it's rated a safe G.

It's not finished and it's kind of sloppy, but I'm still proud of it. The first person to see it is mlonietaleska! She is an awesome person! You should check out her stories! I dedicate this chapter to Sam W! (If you're reading this Sam, thanks! You encouraged me to add another chapter!) It's a little short, yes, but juicy nonetheless.

And Darkest-angel6? You reading this? Merry Christmas! And to One-Winged Tenshi, Mariku-san, Lady Kiraa Vampyre, and of course mlonietaleska!

Hikari-Sora1


	4. You're giving me too many things

The Light In My Heart

- - - - - - - - - -

Chpt. 4

Sora ruffled around his room, looking for something black and sexy for his 'session' tonight. Yeah, that's right, black. He knew Riku liked the color...or was it a neutral?...the hell? What was a neutral? He...heard that somewhere before...

_'Sora! It's not a color silly! It's called a neutral! So is white and grey!'_

_'But it's so confusin' that way Nami!'_

Nami? ...That's right!! Sora jerked open his drawer and shoved some stuff aside to look for one of his special treasures. What he found was a good luck charm in the shape of the paopu fruit that grew on the island, the fruit that he and Riku had shared. And a picture...a picture of he, Riku, Kairi, and...

"Namine..." Sora whispered. He suddenly felt guilt take up residence in his heart. How could he have forgotten her? When he and the others went to swim at the beach, Namine would draw it instead, and she was quite good at it too! She was always seen with a sketchpad in her hands and a pencil. Then he chucked. He remembered that he and Riku used to fight over who's picture got drawn first. Then one day...she simply vanished. She was gone as if she never existed. Maybe _that_ was the reason Sora had forgotten.

"That was one of the worst days of my life..." Sora murmered.

"What sweetie?!" Sora mother called.

"Uh, nothing mom!" Sora answered.

He also remembered that his mother tried to tell him where Namine went and that he should forget about her. But Sora shrugged it off because he believed that he was too young to understand at the time. And maybe he was...

"Mom?!"

"Yes dear?!" She called again.

"Can Riku come over and spend the night?!" Asked Sora who was at the moment studying his reflection in the mirror. He shrugged on a tight, black, see-through shirt and leather pants that almost cut off his circulation.

"Of course honey! Just let me know when!" She sounded excited.

"Right now!" Sora shouted back. He smiled at his reflection in the mirror, satisfied at the way the material curved around his feminine frame. He knew _that's_ what Riku liked. He picked the picture frame back up and hugged it as if it were something important.

_'See ya later, Nami.'_ Sora thought to himself, and he placed it back where it came from, along with the star-keychain. And with that, he once again sealed away his memory of the artist, Namine.

- - - - -

"Sora! Riku's here!"

Sora jumped up from his bed and dashed down stairs. Sure enough when he got there, his silver-haired angel was waiting for him at the doorway. Ohh, he looked so sexy! Tight leather pants, and a black tank-top that had a white heart imprinted on the center. And he was leaning in the door frame one arm holding him up and the other hand on his hip, which made his shirt ride up a little. Sora licked his lips.

"Well," Sora's mother spoke, startling him from his dirty thoughts.

"Into black this year, are we?" She giggled. Then she hugged and nuzzled Sora. "Oh sweetie! You look so adorable in black!"

Riku chuckled at his friend who being deeply smothered in motherly affection.

"M-Mom! Stop it! You're embarrasing me!" Sora blushed, lightly pushing away his cause-of-death.

"Oh alright! Stop shouting! You can go now." She sighed. Sora gave a cry of delight, grabbed Riku's wrist and took off upstairs like the devil was at his heels.

- - - - -

Sora shut his door and locked it.

"Get on the bed." He ordered.

"Since when do you order _me_ around, uke?" Riku chuckled, but gladly sat on Sora's bed.

"Since 5 minutes ago Ri-ku." Sora replied seductively, and crawled on the bed over Riku's frame. He immediately began tearing at Riku's shirt to get it off.

"Woah tiger! I-I can get it off myself!" Riku grinned. Sora kept a straight face and crushed his lips against Riku's. Riku moaned into the kiss and aided in getting his shirt off of his body. Sora quickly discarded his black skin-tight shirt and rubbed his chest against the silver-haired boy's.

Riku tossed his head back. Torture was what it was! But still, he liked the sensation of his nipples being grazed by Sora's hardened ones. Sora grunted and groaned, rubbing harder and faster creating even more friction.

"Oh Sora!" Riku shouted. He layed himself on the bed, his eyes glazed over with pure lust. He watched as the brunett sat up on the bed and began ripping at his own pants furiously to get them off.

'Oh, mmm sexy.' Riku thought and feathered his fingertips down Sora's chest. Sora moaned and finally got the damned, infernal leather binding off! Then he attacked Riku's pants and almost slipped them off with ease. He swooped his head down and took Riku into his mouth, making him squeak in surprize.

"S-Sora! O-Ohh! More! More!!" Riku rocked his hips up into the brunett's eager mouth. Sora kept his mouth on the silver-haired teen's cock and began to bob his head up and down quickly. Riku fisted his hands into Sora's hair.

'Cum, cum, cum! Cum_ now_!' Sora shouted in his head.

Riku clenched his eyes shut tightly at Sora's roughness. Sora detected a hint of precum from Riku's erection. He smirked. He engulfed it nearly to the hilt and squeezed the base extremly tight, almost making Riku scream in pain. His seed ejected from his hardened member to Sora's hungry mouth.

Riku layed back, almost spent. Sora stared into his eyes and grinned a normal grin.

"Who's seme now?"

Riku lightly chuckled. "You are."

"That's right." Sora smiled and kissed his lover.

Sora then crawled back down Riku's body and smirked. "What are you-?" Riku started.

The brunett gave a single stroke of his tongue up his crack. Riku jolted up. "S-Sora?!" He stammered, blushing furiously. He pressed his tongue against the hole, stroking his tongue up and down.

Then he whispered. "You said I could lick your ass." He held Riku's slim hips in his hands.

"I did, didn't I?" Riku smiled. He just layed his head back, moaning at the newfound pleasure.

"So-" Sora placed a soft fingertip over Riku's silky lips.

"Shhh. We have this night to ourselves. Let's not talk." Then he continued.

Riku agreed. He smiled, and closed his eyes.

'Let's let the angel have his way for tonight.'

_/A.N. : So was that good enough for you? For those people who couldn't get the link up right, I think I fixed _

_Sorry for the inconvenience! _

_And the character Namine does not belong to me, but Square-Enix._

_Yes that's right, she's a new character in Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories._

_I even have the strategy guide with the game! It's so cool! I'm already 3/4 finished with it!_

_Although I didn't really need the guide._

_And for those of you who want to e-mail me, don't , instead use _

_And for those who want to instant message me:_

_yahoo: hikarisin_

_Be good! And no flaming now! I got one the other day and it broke my heart! _

Hikari-Sora1


	5. Lately you're all I need

The Light In My Heart

- - - - - - - - - -

Chpt. 5

Riku fluttered his eyes open. The morning sun glimmered in his eyes. He groaned and lightly stretched his arms above his head. Sora had fallen asleep in an unusual position. His arms were wrapped around Riku's slim waist; his spiked-head rested on his tummy, it kind of tickled; and last, the upper part of his body was laying on top his member.

"..." Sora began drooling, although he was still sleeping. Riku shot his unconscious friend a grimace.

'That's the last time I let Sora sleep between my legs.'

"Hey Sora! You up?!" A girl's voice came from outside.

'Wha?' Riku gently slid Sora off of his body and turned to the window.

"Kairi?" Riku rubbed his eyes. He couldn't make out the figure for the sunlight.

"Yeah! Y-...Riku?!" Kairi sounded surprized.

"Yes it's me. What is it?" Riku squenched his eyes through the infernal light to get a clear view of the girl.

"We're going to go swimming! You and Sora wanna come?" She waved as in emphasis towards the beach where Tidus, Wakka, and Selphie were gathering.

"Oh, yeah! We're comin'!" Riku immediately brightened up.

Riku ran from the window and to the bed where Sora still layed sleeping.

"Sora! Get up! Hey! Sora!" Riku yelled.

Sora still slept soundly and lightly snored. He cuddled up to his pillow and gently whimpered. "No, mom...let me...mmm, sleep some more."

"Sora." Riku warned dangerously.

Sora still slept.

Riku's eyes were hidden underneath his silvery bangs, he bared his canines in an evil grin. He leaned forward and darted his tongue out. His tongue slithered against Sora's earlobe.

- - - - -

Selphie looked at Kairi. "Did you pack enough sa-" She was cut off by a scream.

_"TOO MUCH SPIITTT!!"_

Wakka turned toward the scream, "What the hell?"

- - - - -

Sora held onto his ear while Riku laughed uncontrollably.

"Dammit Riku!!" Sora blushed scrubbing at his ear.

" 'Too much spit?' " Riku laughed louder. "You wuss!"

"You spit in my ear!!" Sora countered.

"I licked it!" Riku chuckled. "You can call it 'spitting' if you want!"

Sora grumbled and immediately began dressing. Riku came up behind him as Sora was dressing. He gently rubbed his hand against the brunett's ass. Sora turned around, blushing bright as the color of a tomato.

"R-Riku!" He stammered.

"What?" Riku replied in a soft, sultry voice.

"W-we already did this last night." Sora turned away from Riku's bright aquamarine orbs. He tipped Sora's chin up and gazed into his eyes.

"I love you." Riku smiled.

Sora just leaned forward and kissed him gently. Licking and nipping to enter his mouth. Riku opened his lips and allowed the brunett entry.

"I-I have to get dressed." Sora whimpered in between Riku's smooth kisses.

"Yeah." Riku murmured. "Kairi and everyone are waiting for you."

"W-what?! Why didn't say something, Riku?!!" Sora jumped out of Riku's arms and began running around his room like a chicken with it's head cut off, trying to find his clothes.

"You were too busy kissing me." Riku watched in amazement as Sora leaped back and forth with amazing speed.

"That's no excuse!!"

- - - - -

Kairi looked up at the sun. "It's almost noon! Where are they?!"

"We're here." came a tired voice. Kairi, Selphie, Tidus, and Wakka turned to see a very exhausted Sora and a smiling and cheerful Riku.

"Sora! You okay? You look so sleepy!" Selphie chimed in.

"M-ok..." He grumbled.

"Last one in the water's a rotten seagull egg!" Tidus shouted.

And with that, Sora immediately perked up and he dashed to the waters edge, with Riku in hot pursuit, closely followed by Wakka and Tidus.

"Hmph! Men!" Selphie glared at the boys in the water splashing around.

"Never mind them, Selphie." Kairi smiled. "The bums will get hungry soon." She opened the picnic basket to show Selphie the many sandwiches she prapared.

"Ooh! They look so yummy!" Selphie reached in and grabbed one.

"Ouch! Hey! Hey! Hey! Knock it off, man! Wakka!" Tidus screeched. Wakka continued picking up Tidus and tossing him into the water.

"You wanna play duck-duck-goose ja?" Wakka grinned. And he began ducking Tidus into the salty ocean water, showing him no mercy.

Riku swam back from the scene, while Sora leaped on the struggling boys.

"Ahh! It's Sora the klutz! Swim away!" Tidus shouted in a high squeeky voice.

Sora became angered and he began ducking Tidus underneath the water unmercifully.

"Whoa! Whoa! That's enough, man!" Wakka put his two-bits in. "He'll breathe water all afternoon!"

"You wanna take his place?!!" Sora turned on Wakka. Wakka began to get goosebumps up and down his arms. Sora grinned an evil grin and advanced on the older boy.

"Let _me_ teach you a few things on winning battles!!" Sora jumped and began wrestling with Wakka.

Riku swam up onto the beach.

"I'll have one of those." He picked up a sandwich and smirked at the scene in the water.

"Where did he get so much energy?" Kairi questioned Riku. Riku bit into the sandwich and shrugged his shoulders. 'After last night, how should_ I _know?'

Minutes later, Sora swam to the surface, victorious.

_"WHO'S DA MAN?!!" _He shouted. Wakka and Tidus rolled onto the sand, sputtering out salt water.

"Damn, don't mess with him again!" Wakka bonked Tidus on the head. Sora strutted over to Riku and took his sandwich away from him and stuffed it into his mouth.

"That's mine." Riku glared at Sora. "Mot anymoh!" He chewed and swallowed it.

"You feelin' lucky punk?! Huh?!!" Riku tackled Sora to the ground. Kairi and Selphie giggle and laughed at the two boys engaged in battle.

"Ooh! Two coconuts and three fish on Sora!" Tidus betted.

"Five fish, ten coconuts, and a pretty stone on Riku!" Wakka betted back.

"Wha?! Three fish?! Is that all I'm worth?!" Sora shouted at the two boys while trying the win the little bout. Riku rolled over, holding onto the brunett. Sora kicked him off and jumped him again.

"No! Six fish! Sora's got this one in the bag!" Tidus cheered.

Then Riku came in first once again and pinned the brown-haired angel to the sandy ground.

"And Riku's the winner!" Wakka shouted.

"No!! Sora, you loser!!" Tidus wailed.

"You lose, Sora." Riku gave his comrade a sly grin.

"Mmm, not this time." Sora brought his knee up to-

Riku let out a loud groan and fell onto the sand beside Sora, grabbing his crotch.

"Oh my!" Selphie placed a hand over her mouth.

"Oohh! Man that's gotta hurt." Tidus winced.

"Don't worry love. I'll 'nurse' it tonight." Sora whispered affectionately in Riku's ear.

Riku let out another groan. "You'll get yours Sora, just you wait."

_A.N.: Hello again, sorry it took so long to update...just...don't pay any attention to the ranting in my last author note on the 4th chapter._

_Anyway, any people who want manga characters drawn for them, go to this link._

_http : www . webspawner . com / users / hikari sora 123 / index . html :Of course without the spaces. Add the 2 slashes before the 'www.'_

_Please review and no flames! Keep your hateful opinions to yourself! I'll cry...really..._


	6. Don't get me wrong I love you

The Light In My Heart

- - - - - - - - - -

Chpt. 6

Things had begun to settle down, Wakka, Tidus, and Selphie left for home which left Sora, Riku and Kairi by themselves. Another beautiful sunset was played before Sora and Riku's eyes, just like the night before. Sora looked up at the sky, it was still fairly blue. That's what Sora found interesting about the clear blue.

Riku looked over at Kairi. "Hey Kairi, I've got an idea."

"Hm?" She looked over at Riku in curiousity.

"I'm thinking about building a raft." He smirked.

"Hey, that's what you told me!" Sora grinned.

"Yeah, I told Sora yesterday. But I trust the both of you." Riku pointed at Kairi and Sora in emphasis to what he was talking about.

"Wow, a raft. I like the idea!" Kairi beamed at him. "But why tell me?"

"Just like I said!" Riku smiled. "I trust you and Sora. Besides, Kairi, you're my friend too." He gently hugged Kairi. She giggled and hugged him back.

"So, are you going to help?" Riku asked his voice coated in hope.

"Of course! I'd go anywhere with you and Sora! So what are going to take?" She asked enthusiastically.

"Well I thought we'd take something to eat-"

"Ooh! Could I prepare sandwiches like today?" She smiled.

"Yeah! And coconuts and fish and we'd need some fresh water. And we'd need the things to make the raft. Wood, rope, some cloth-" Riku finished.

"I know where we can find that!" She beamed at him. "This is going to be so much fun!" Riku smiled at her. She turned her attention to the ocean thinking happy thoughts of sailing.

"And we-" He stopped when he looked over at Sora. He had a slightly pained look on his face. But showed no other emotion. Obviously Sora was not happy with something.

"Huh?" Kairi looked up at Riku, not really paying attention before.

"Oh!" Riku looked back at Kairi. "It's nothing." Riku looked back up at Sora to find he was already walking away. Riku was confused! What did he do?! All he did was invite Kairi to come with them! He knew Sora, of all people, loved to have Kairi around. She was like a little sister to everyone on the island.

"Sora!" Riku jumped up and ran after his friend. "Wait!"

"Riku?" Kairi watched him run off.

"I-I'll talk to you tomorrow Kairi!" And he continued to run, trying to catch up to the brunett. He wouldn't have to put much effort into it. Sora may be a fast little devil, but Riku was faster.

"Sora!!" Riku caught up and grabbed his comrade's shoulder firmly. "I said, 'wait.'"

Sora swatted Riku's hand away as if it were an annoying insect. "Leave me alone, Riku."

He said in a slight monotone, staring down at the sand.

"Why are you so upset?" Riku tried to hide the hurt in his voice.

"Why am I-Riku!!" Sora jerked his head up to stare the silver-haired teen in the eyes. "You-you hugged Kairi! Then...and then you..." Sora trailed off, tears burning in his eyes.

"What?" Riku whispered, tipping Sora's chin up. Sora pulled away. "You ignored me."

"I wouldn't!" Riku shouted out, becoming inraged. Sora trembled at his tone. "You did! Is Kairi all that matters?"

"You're talking crazy, Sora! Kairi is my friend! And she's your friend too! I-"

"I'm jealous!!!" Sora shouted out before running away.

Riku just stood there. His eyes were glued to the ground. Sora...was jealous? Of what?! Sure he liked Kairi, but in that way? He never thought of her in that way. Now that he thought about it, it sickened him. Kairi was like his baby sister and that just wasn't right to think of her in that way.

But, Sora said that he ignored him. That wasn't true! Sora was always on his mind! ... ... ...wait...he...he did. He _did_ ignore Sora...He talked to Kairi, he was talking and laughing and smiling...the very things he only did with Sora. And he hugged her affectionately. Sora had no room to speak even if he tried. He and Kairi had cut him out of the conversation completely. So _that's _he meant by ignoring him.

Riku felt terrible. He had to find Sora!

- - - - -

He traced Sora's steps back to his house. He knocked on the hard wooden door. Sora's mother came to the door.

"Oh! Riku! What brings you here dear?"

Sora's voice was heard upstairs. "Don't let him in!"

His mother frowned up at the ceiling where Sora's room was. "Oh fiddle-faddle. Come in sweetheart." She smiled cheerfully and opened the door for him.

"Thank you ma'am." He smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. He stepped in and looked around at the furnishings.

"Oh sweetie, don't be shy! Just sit down in the kitchen! I'm making dinner!" She waved to the large dining table in the kitchen.

"I- couldn't possibly-" Riku stammered.

"Don't be silly!" She giggled. "No black today?" She called, walking to the kitchen.

"Um, no. Not today." He smiled. 'She's so nice. I wish I had a mom.' Riku looked down at his shoes, but still trudged to sit down in the kitchen. Sora's mother was pulling the food out of the oven.

"Sora! Dinner's ready! Come on down! It's your favorite!"

A muffled sound of a stampede was rolling down the stairs until Sora's bouncy, cinnamin brown locks could be seen.

He smiled, then he turned his attention to Riku. The he frowned, "I'm not hungry." He tried to make his way back up the staircase.

"Oh, no you don't Sora!" His mother scolded. "That poor boy made his way over here in the dark. And you will stay here and keep him company, I've got to check the laundry!" She chirped "And no picking at the food while I'm gone!" And she left.

There was an akward silence afterwards...

"Sooo...meat is your favorite?" Riku smiled weakly.

"Yea..." Sora rested his head on a propped up arm. He stroked his fingertips over the scratch marks on the table like they were the most interesting and important things in the world.

"Sora...please don't ignore me." Riku pleaded.

"What was that, anonymous-voice-from-nobody?" Sora spat.

"Stop it." Riku glared.

"Why Riku? Does it feel bad? To be ignored?" Sora crossed his arms on the table and rested his chin on top of them.

"I admit it, Sora. I did ignore you and I'm sorry, okay?"

"Duh!" Sora stood up and walked over to the cabinet, and opened it up. Riku winced at Sora's tone. Sora pulled out three plates and sat them rather roughly on the table. Riku slightly jumped. He walked back and grabbed three glasses and slammed them down too.

"Are you staying for dinner?" Sora asked a bit rudely.

"If you don't want me too." Riku peered down at the table.

He sighed. "Whatever."

"So that's it then?" Riku's voice trembled. For the first time in many years, he began to feel fear.

"What's it?" Sora questioned.

"Us...you, me...we're not together anymore?" Riku's eyes were stinging with unshed tears threatening to fall, but he wouldn't let them.

"W-wait a minute!" Sora's words stumbled out of his mouth. "I-I didn't say that!"

"It sure as hell sounded like you did!!" Riku threw his hair out of his face and glared at the brunett. Sora shivered. It felt like Riku's eyes were peering into his very soul.

"R-Riku-" Sora started.

"We're over, Sora." Riku stood and began to walk away.

"O-Over?! Stop! Don't le-...please don't leave me..." Sora sank to the floor, overcome by shock and grief. Riku turned around to see Sora in the floor. His scowl saddened. He walked back over to his angel and tipped his chin up.

"Sora...why do you love me? Is it for my looks? My talent? My sex? What?"

Sora whimpered, "You idiot..." Then he smiled. "I love you for you."

Riku's eyes widened. "You really love me for me?"

"Yes..." Sora leaned forward and pressed his lips against Riku's. He was glad. He thought Sora was going to reject him for sure. 'No, he loves me too much to throw those nights we spent with each other away.' Sora moaned into Riku's mouth. He placed his knees on each side of Riku's strong body, sitting firmly in his lap.

Riku moaned, "S-Sora...w-we can't do this here..." He panted in between kisses. He placed both hands on Sora's ass. Sora trembled in anticipation.

"M-My room..." He moaned. Riku picked Sora up and carried him upstairs.

"Sora! Honey! Why don't you i- Sora?" His mother peered around the corner into the kitchen. Then she heard voices upstairs. "...I guess they made up."

- - - - -

Riku flopped Sora onto the bed, then raised his shirt above his head. Sora moaned in appreciation of his silver-haired god's beauty. He stroked his fingertips over his nipples affectionately. Riku tilted his head back.

"Sora...suck them." Riku panted out. Sora gently placed his hands on Riku's slim hips and opened his lips wide, placing his wet mouth on a hardening nub. He swirled his tongue around it, gently caressing. Riku buried his digits in the brunett's spikey hair, moaning his name.

Sora nipped at Riku's rosey, pink nubs now reddening from the new attention they were receiving.

"S-Sora...aww...mmnghh...more...more..." Riku gently stroked the brunett angel's back. Sora looked up at Riku, pausing momentarily.

"Ri-ku." Sora whispered seductively.

"W-What?" Riku let out a throaty moan. Sora quickly knocked the silver-haired boy onto his back and onto the pillows.

"Sora?" Riku stared at Sora, shocked.

"I'm gonna fuck you." Sora smirked.

Riku gasped and gaped at the younger boy.

"Y-You wha?"

"You heard me." He grinned. Sora ripped the silver-haired teen's pants off and spread his legs apart. He slipped his digits in between Riku's lips coating them in saliva. Riku glady began sucking on them.

Sora pulled them out of the moist cavern that was Riku's mouth and slowly inserted them into his tight opening.

"A-Awh! Yeah!" Riku groaned, spreading his legs wider.

Sora began pumping his fingers in and out of the older's tight entrance, then began a scissor-like motion loosening up the space. Once he decided that his love was ready, he removed his fingers and crawled up to lay on Riku.

"You want this?" Sora asked.

"Yes...hell yes." Riku smirked.

Sora smirked back and slipped his cock into Riku's ass. He gritted his teeth from the quick pain at the welcomed intrusion. Sora slipped in and out as Riku wrapped his legs around Sora's feminine waist and helped him rock back and forth.

"A-Awhh! S-Sora! Y-Yeah! More!" Riku rappidly rocked his hips against Sora's in a frenzy. Sora smiled at his actions.

"Riku..." Sora groaned out, pressing against the silver-haired angel. Sora shoved into Riku all the way to the hilt. Riku, wanting more, placed his fingers beside his opening-stretching his entrance wider.

"S-S-SO-RAAAAA!!!" Riku let out the first and loudest orgasm in his life. Sora continued humping Riku until he felt his semen take refuge inside the older boy. Sighing with contentment, Sora pulled out and collapsed next to Riku-the both of them sweating heavily.

"Was that the way you like it?" Sora smiled and panted, combing the hair out of his sapphire eyes.

"Oh yess...that was...the most...a-amazing..." Riku panted, trying to catch his breath.

Sora smiled and nuzzled Riku's neck. Riku lightly began to sit up.

"Riku?" Sora asked in confusion. He pressed on Sora's head downwards towards his crotch.

"You said you'd nurse it for me." Riku smiled.

"I did, didn't I?" Sora grinned, remembering what he said. He lowered his head and began gentle loving strokes with his tongue. Riku let out a low moan and massaged Sora's scalp with his nails. He softly sucked and nibbled on the tip, kneading the hilt with his thumbs.

Riku sighed out, "Oh Sora...mmmmm...that feels so much better."

Sora smiled back up at his lover. "I love you so much, Riku. I-I'm so sorry I hurt your feelings." He nuzzled his cheek against Riku's chest.

"I'm sorry I hurt yours. I love you, too." Riku embraced Sora tightly.

"Are we still gonna be together forever?" Sora asked, his voice full of lust and love.

"Much longer, Sora. Much longer."

_A.N.: I'm sorry it took so long to update! I wanted you faithful readers and reviewers to be rewarded for staying with me so far! So you get...extra lemon!! Yay!! Was it good? I hope so!! Because I dedicate this chapter to my new and totally awesome friend, Riku-san!!! She's awesome!! And with the website pics? I usually have to do homework and my history teacher is NOT a patient woman, so you might have to wait a bit longer...please don't hate me!! Bye bye! Until my next chapter! And don't be afraid to ask for a drawing!_

_Hikari-Sora1 (or my new nickname: Kyohi-chan!)_


	7. One sky, one destiny

The Light In My Heart

- - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 7

Weeks have gone by since the two teen boys had their petty argument. During that time, they had gone back and forth gathering wood, rope, and other such materials to make their raft. And the best part was that no one else knew about their plan. Not even Tidus, Selphie, or Wakka.

Riku layed out on the paopu island platform, letting his pale skin earn a little coloring. Sora, holding a bucket of water to carry to Kairi, had been walking along the beach. Seeing his comrade soaking up the rays of the sun, he grinned evilly. He walked up to the silver-haired teen and raised the bucket high.

"Huh?" Riku slightly opened his eyes to see who the heck was blocking his light. His eyes widened when he saw who the figure was, only to have a surge of freezing cold water dumped over his head.

"S-S-S-SORAAAAAA!" He screamed.

Sora doubled over gripping his sides, laughing wildly. His laughter, however, attracted a group of gawkers and thrill-seekers.

"Hey Sora! What'cha doin!" Tidus bounded up to the the two teens, Wakka and Selphie trailing behind him.

"Nothin." The both of them replied in perfect symmetry.

Tidus cocked an eyebrow at them and just shrugged it off. "Ooookay...whatever."

Sora lightly giggled and layed beside his lover once Tidus, Selphie and Wakka were out of sight. He gazed at the silver-haired angel lovingly and stroked his hair sweetly. Riku smiled, despite the annoying chatter of his teeth.

"So...no red jumpsuit today?"

"Nope." Sora repiled. "These are my workclothes." He pointed down to his white T-shirt and loose red shorts.

"You think you would own something else than _those_." Sora pointed to Riku's clothes and grinned a normal grin when Riku was still chattering.

"Cold, angel?"

Riku slightly glared. "I wouldn't be making jokes around a small platform like this, Sora."

"Oh?" Sora giggled again.

"Yeah." Riku jumped up and picked the brunnett up.

"W-Wha? Riku!" Sora began to thrash around helplessly.

Riku held the brown-haired boy tightly and ran to the edge, tossing him over.

"RIKUUU!" He shouted as he splashed into the salty ocean water below.

Riku laughed loudly as his brunnett angel resurfaced and crawled up the ladder to the sandy platform. Sora slightly growled pulling off his shirt.

The silver-haired teen's eyes widened at the beautiful sight layed before him. A blush crept its way to Riku's face, while helplessly staring at the younger boy.

"S'matter Riku? You sick or something?" Sora blinked and leaned in closer to Riku.

Riku turned his head in the opposite direction. "No...I'm alright. Did you gather the logs yet?"

"What!" Sora collapsed on his knees.

Riku smirked, "You were supposed to get the logs for the raft."

"I can't do that!" Sora pouted.

"And why not?" Riku crossed his muscular arms.

"Because they're way too heavy! You _know_ I can't lift them!"

Riku snorted. "Such a baby."

"I am not!" Sora shouted.

Riku sighed and ran a hand through his fine silver hair. "Fine, I guess I'll do it."

Sora threw his arms around Riku in a gesture of appreciation and affection. His eyes slowly fluttered down and he leaned foreward. Riku smiled and leaned foreward as well, capturing the younger boy's lips with his own. Sora moaned and opened his mouth. Riku also let out a moan and pushed his wet tongue between Sora's dry lips.

Sora let out a groan when Riku pulled away.

"Lovesick pup." Riku smirked.

"Riku!" Sora shoved Riku playfully.

Riku chuckled. "I'll go gather the logs now." He stood up and dusted the sand from his pant legs.

"See ya, Sora!" He grinned his 'Riku' grin.

Sora sighed appreciatively as he saw his 'prince' run off the platform and disappear around to the other side of the island.

He looked down at himself in slight annoyance. 'I guess I better go home and change.'

He leaped up from his spot on the platform and dashed off in the opposite direction than that of the silver-haired teen.

After a few hours, he came back to the beach side in his normal getup and settled himself down onto the sand.

"Man this is really tiring work!" He let out a yawn and layed back.

"And...I've been having these weird thoughts lately..." His eyes began to grow heavy.

"Like...is any of this for real? Or not?" Sora's eyes finally gave way and he slipped off, letting sleep consume him.

Sora slightly opened his eyes. 'W-Wha?'

He was under water! He was falling, falling, falling... He couldn't move his limbs either. He was paralyzed, unable to move.

Then in an instant, he was back on land on Destiny Islands. He looked out into the water, shielding his eyes from the bright sunlight.

Riku!

He winced, trying to shield the sun. He began to walk out to meet him...but something was wrong. Something terribly wrong. He looked down in confusion, the water retreated away from the brown-haired boy. He looked up to see a tidal wave. Riku turned around to meet Sora's eyes. He smirked and held his hand out as if meaning for Sora to grasp it.

Sora perked up. If Riku didn't get out of the water, he'd drown! He dashed out to Riku, but just before he could reach the silver-haired teen, the huge ocean wave crashed over the both of them.

Sora felt the rushing, tingling sensation of the cool ocean water dousing him as he opened his eyes. His eyes stung from the water, but that didn't matter. Where was Riku!

Right in front of him, feet planted firmly on the ground, still holding his hand out waiting for Sora. The brunnett desperately reached out, trying to grasp the older boy's hand. The current was just too strong! The current washed him away from Riku.

He emerged from the water, soaked down to the bone. It was already in the evening.

'Huh?'

He turned around and saw Kairi smiling and waving at him. He smiled and waved back, running out of the water to shore to meet with Kairi. She giggled as she saw him dripping with water. Then an aweful expression washed over her smile, as she looked up to the sky. Sora, in confusion, mimicked her actions.

A fantastic display of a meteor shower was falling through the sky. And... something else as well...

Sora looked harder, that _was_ him! He was in the sky! Falling and falling...

Then he tipped and fell backwards. Kairi, shocked, looked over at Sora. He fell back into the ocean, falling and falling, such as the beginning of his dream. He peered through his eyes lids to see the sad face of Kairi, slowly dissolving away as he fell closer and closer to the bottom of the sea floor.

He opened his eyes carefully. Then as his feet safely touched the bottom of the black sea floor, it shreaded to pieces as if birds were fluttering . Sora crossed his arms in front of his face to shield himself from the many numbers of birds. He watched the dark birds as they flew away with fascination. Their feathers dropping along the way.

Sora gazed down at the ground. A large bright green circle had been covered up by the birds. A picture of a woman had appeared on the green circle. Then a mysterious voice echoed in the dead silence...

'So much to do, so little time...Take your time. Don't be afraid. The door is still shut. Now...step forward. Can you do it?'

Sora looked around at his surroundings. He gazed up in the air with a suspicious mind, but stepped forward as the voice requested.

When he did, three small platforms arose from the bright green circle.

'Power sleeps within you. If you give it form...It will give you strength. Choose well.'

On these platforms were: a sword, a staff, and a shield. Sora carefully walked to the platform that held the sword. (A.N. It sounds better if you pick the sword, right?)

'The power of the warrior.

Invincible courage.

A sword of terrible destruction.

Is this the power you seek?'

Sora hesitated. ...He then decided. Yes. The sword dissolved, breaking into fragments of light.

'Your path is set.

Now, what will you give up in exchange?'

Sora looked around at the other two options. The shield and the staff. He walked to the platform that harbored the staff. He leaped up onto the platform and picked it up, analyzing it carefully.

'The power of the mystic.

Inner strength.

A staff of wonder and ruin.

You give up this power?'

Sora didn't really want to give up anything, but as the voice said, he had to. Sora nodded and the staff dissolved in his hands, just as the sword did earlier.

'You've chosen the power of the warrior.

You've given up the power of the mystic.

Is this the form you choose?'

Sora nodded. As soon as he decided the platforms shook and once again embedded themselves into the green circle. He looked around once again. What was going on! As soon as that thought rushed over his mind, a sound of shattering glass rang in his ears and the green circle began to break up into tiny pieces. He gasped as the entire circle disappeared altogether, and he began to fall once again into darkness.

As safely as he landed the first time, his feet came into contact with another circle...a blue circle with another woman on it...

'What is this?' He thought.

'You've gained the power to fight.' The voice echoed.

'The power? ...Ah yeah!' Sora stepped forward and pulled his sword out, swinging it with pride.

'All right! You've got it.

Use this power to protect yourself and others.'

Sora smiled, giving himself a pat on the back. He then saw something out of the corner of his eye. He turned to the abnormal sight and and squinched his eyes leaning forward trying to get a closer look at the sqiggling black creature forming in the middle of the circle.

'There will be times you have to fight.

Keep your light burning strong.'

The small black creature rose from the blue circle like a shadow...

Sora felt determined and not to mention his ego grew bigger. He raised the sword and slashed at the shadow, it dispatched into pieces and vanished completely. Then a ring echoed in his ears like a high screech. He looked around and a group of shadows formed on the ground and rose to attack!

Sora smirked and struck the shadows until none were left. In his moment of glory, Sora failed to realize that another came forth to attack from behind.

'Behind you!' The voice warned.

Sora turned around just in time to slay the black creature.

He grinned in pride of his accomplishment. Then black pools of darkness began to take over the blue circle. Soon the circle was drowned in darkness, swallowing Sora up whole. His were eyes tightly shut, trying to wrentch the shadows off of him. He opened his eyes quickly to find himself unharmed and no shadows were around.

He stood and found a door on the other side of the circle. He ran to it and grasped the handle.

Except he _couldn't_ grasp the handle, he continued trying to pull the door open.

"..I can't open it." He murmured.

Sora looked around to see a box. 'Hmm...' Something in his thoughts told him that he should move it. So he dashed to it, and pressed all of his weight against it. He successfully moved the box around with ease. Then the lining on the door shined brightly.

'Eh? Oh, I get it now!'

After the box vanished, a barrel appeared in the middle of the circle. He dashed to it and picked it up over his head. He then readied himself and slung it on the ground, shattering it into pieces.

Then the door shined again. After he destroyed the barrel.

He turned and saw a treasure chest on the other side of the circle, opposite of the door. He ran to it and opened it carefully, for fear of an awaiting trap.

'What's this?' He pulled out a small vial. It was a potion. 'I guess I could use this this.'

As soon as he took the contents from the treasure chest, it disappeared into thin air before his very eyes.

He turned around and saw that the door was solid! He dashed to it and gripped the handle firmly. When it opened, a blinding light illuminated from inside. Sora looked down at the ground hesitantly, then walked through the door...

Sora opened his eyes and saw that he back on Destiny Islands!

'Hold on. The door won't open just yet.

First tell me more about yourself.'

He saw Tidus loitering in a small area and he ran up to him.

"What are you so afraid of?" Tidus grinned.

Sora glanced at the ground. Time seemed to be going by too fast lately. He loved being a kid! Every moment! But...getting older...

"Getting old." Sora replied solemly.

"Gettin' old? Is that really so scary?"

Sora then turned to see Selphie sitting on a ledge that overlooked a side of the islands.

"What's most important to you?" She smiled at Sora as he walked up to her.

'What _is_ important to me? ...what is it that I value the most?' Then his thoughts traveled to Kairi, next Tidus, Wakka and Selphie, then finally Riku. He valued all of them. He valued their friendship...

"Friendship." Sora gave a smile.

Selphie giggled. "Is friendship such a big deal?"

'Yes...very much.' Sora confirmed himself.

He looked and saw Wakka blocking a small flight of stairs, spinning a blitzball on his index finger. He wandered up to Wakka to talk.

"What do you want outta life?" Wakka gave his infamous grin.

The brunnett's eyes traveled to one side in careful thought. What_ did _he want? He knew that he wanted to leave Destiny Islands. He wanted to be with Riku. He wanted to spend eternity with the silver-haired boy. And he also wanted to prove himself. He was just as strong as Riku! He wanted to get out and learn what's out there!

"To see rare sights!" Sora proudly exclaimed with a grin.

"To see rare sights, huh?" Wakka grinned and continued spinning his blitzball.

'You're afraid of getting old.

You want friendship.

You want to see rare sights.

Your adventure begins at dawn. As long as the sun is shining then your journey should be a pleasant one.

"Sounds good." Sora repiled.

'The day you will open the door is both far off and very near.'

In another blinding light, Sora's surroundings vanished and was once again on a circle. A _red_ circle. He stepped forward and saw another beautiful woman on it. Finally, another ring echoed in his ear. He looked around and a swarm of shadows circled Sora all around.

He took out his sword and swung at the shadows and destroyed every one of them completely. One side of the red circle, a small circle of light illuminated from above. Sora walked into it and he felt immediately renergized. Then the light traveled to the other side and lit a pathway to another platform.

Sora scrambled to the small pathway and ran to the next platform.

He dashed to the middle of the yellow circle and looked up at another light that rained down from the heavens.

'The closer you get to light, the greater your shadow becomes.'

Sora in confusion turned around and saw that his shadow was streaked out along the circle. Then the shadow, like the others, rose from the ground and began to form something bigger. Sora gasped in fear and ran to the other side of the circle. He stopped himself short when there was no place to run to.

'But don't be afraid.

And don't forget...'

A huge shadow emerged and stared Sora down with its glowing menacing yellow eyes. A hole was carved into it's chest where a heart was meant to reside. It slammed it hand onto the ground to crush Sora, he leaped out of the way. He grabbed his sword in a tight grip and slashed the shadow's hand. It howled and wiped Sora out of the way. He let out a scream as the powerful hand came into contact with his body. He gritted his teeth in anger and slammed the sword into the shadow's flesh. The battle seemed to go on for a while. Finally he plunged his sword into the hand deeply until it let out what sounded like a cry.

It's hand slammed down again, Sora leaped back, then his sword vanished from his grasp. He gasped and looked at his hand, then looked back up at the enormous shadow just as it was about to attack again. Sora ran to the edge, there was no where to go! Then pools of total darkness engulfed the battlefield. Sora's feet were caught in the black pools. He began to sink fast with no hope of being released! Tentacles of blackness wrapped around his legs and limbs.

_'-But don't be afraid.'_

_'You hold the mightiest weapon of all.'_

Sora gazed up and saw the fearsome eyes of the large shadow, the tentacles binded around the brown-haired boy's body and pulled him down. Before his body was buried in darkness, he looked out from one sapphire blue eye in horror, until the darkness engulfed him completely.

'So don't forget: You are the one who will open the door.'

Sora opened his eyes wearily, loking around cluelessly. He then let out a yawn, laying his head back, closing his eyes. He opened his eyes again deciding that he had better get up. When he did, he saw Kairi looming over him.

"Woah!" He jumped away in shock.

She giggled and grinned.

"Gimme a break, Kairi." Sora lightly chuckled.

"Sora, you lazy bum. I knew that I'd find you snoozing down here." She crossed her arms behind her back, still grinning at Sora.

"No! This huge, black THING swallowed me up! I couldn't breathe, I couldn't--Ow!" Sora was stopped in midsentence when Kairi doubled up her fist and brought it down on Sora's spiky head.

"Are you still dreaming?" She leaned forward.

"It wasn't a dream!" Sora hesitated, then looked down at the sand. "Or was it? I don't know. What was that place? So bizarre..."

"Yeah sure." Kairi shrugged and began to walk closer to the edge of the ocean.

Something clicked in Sora's mind. He felt almost empelled to say it. "Say, Kairi, what was your hometown like? You know, where you grew up."

Kairi's back was turned to Sora as she looked out over the sea. Sora had asked many times and he always received the same answer.

"I told you before, I don't remember." She giggled.

"Nothing at all?" Sora brought out slowly.

"Nothing." She slightly smiled.

Sora lightly frowned. "You ever want to go back?"

Kairi rocked back and forth on her heels. "Mmm, well, I'm happy here."

"Really..." Sora replied.

"But you know..." Kairi's words startled Sora and he sat up. "I wouldn't mind going to see it."

Sora crossed his legs and he smiled brightly. "I'd like to see it, too. Along with any other worlds out there! I wanna see 'em all!"

Kairi turned around and gave Sora a cheerful smile. "So what are we waiting for?"

"Hey, aren't you guys forgetting about me?"

Sora and Kairi looked over at the source of the deep voice. The person who owned it made Sora's heart melt.

"So, I guess I'm the only one working on the raft." Riku grinned and shook his head disapprovingly at the two younger friends. Then hoisted the log up in his arms and tossed it at Sora.

"Woah!" Sora fell backwards pinned to the ground by the heavy log.

Kairi giggled when she saw the sight.

"And you're just as lazy as he is!" Riku joked and sat down next to Sora's struggling body.

"Hee, so you noticed. Okay, we'll finish it together. I'll race you!" Kairi challenged.

About that time, Sora had wrestled the huge log off of his frame and sat up. "Huh?"

"What, are you kidding?" Riku sighed exasperatively.

"Hee. Ready? Go!" Riku and Sora looked at each other for a small moment and jumped up immediately. The both of them were ahead of the giggling Kairi, but neither passed the other.

They were friends. The boys were two of a kind and unseperable. Neither would leave the other behind. Perhaps that is the reason that they remained running right by the other's side.

A.N. I am so so sorry that it took so long to get this one out! For some of you, reading this was just like playing the game, ne? Was it boring?; I intend to finish LIMH by following the story. Then you'll find out what Riku was doing in between Sora's battle with the Heartless, and what Sora was doing when Maleficent and the other villians were planning his demise. And soon I'll create Riku and Ansem parts in there somewhere. And maybe there was a little something that happened before Riku was possessed by the evil sage. As always, thank you for reading my stories! I love you all!

Hikari-Sora1

(p.s. I'm looking for the reviewer called 'Oceanbunny.' If you see this Oceanbunny, please e-mail me. Or give me your e-mail in a review.)


End file.
